


The Bumblebees helper

by Cold_noodlefics



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dark Magic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gryffindor, Magic, No Romance, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_noodlefics/pseuds/Cold_noodlefics
Summary: Professor albus Dumbledore liked to think he was a fairly patient person he after all was a teacher and patience was an important part of any kind of educational activity there will always be one or two kids falling behind and with just a little encouragement and patience they would without a doubt be able to catch up in no time or so he believed but lately he had one or two veins pop on occasion with one of the only students he had never thought would cause a problem for him at all said student simply would not trust the professor and although they have made headway with their "work" there was still this wall this thick wall of absolute suspicion of Dumbledore that the student y/n had .The reader is a young hogwarts student who also may or may not be into shady stuffDumbledore is blackmailing said student for help with stuff ?It's just a slow burn friendship thingI'm too much of a coward to write smut pls dont kill me
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is just like my other fic is referred to as they them so there isn't anything gender specific but there will be maybe some specifications for the age later on

The crowd bellowed another deafening roar,If it hadn't been for the multiple layers of muffling charms and such the city above would've shook no doubt.  
But they couldn't be blamed It was an unbelievably tough match after all.

The two figures in the centre of the stadium looked so very small from the top,but nonetheless all the attention was on them and their fast moving hands jerking between every second and the other flashes of colourful lightning and fire shooting from the tips of their wands,it was mesmerising  
but what was even more mesmerising was how the crowd would hold their breaths whenever a spell would finally land,how the the poor soul on the receiving end would go flying in agony. some would laugh in sadistic delight others would simply cringe in pain but all were definitely entertained,this was after all the only place you could bear witness to such acts of violence and danger in the"modern but not so modern wizarding world"  
This was the"underground dueling arena" where wizards and witches from all around the globe dark and light would come to prove their worth or become introduced to some of the more unsavory parts and groups you may watch these witches and wizards aspiring to become a modern day "warlock" participate in a "no rules match" to showcase their power and prowess to prove something to themselves and perhaps others that they are worthy even if they would not make headlines and were strictly forbidden from discussing such acts with any of the none "inner circle" they would still be admired by the thousands who were in the know and some who were not but heard every little scrap of news.  
the duels would often times end in tragedy for either side but duelists often times walked out with a victorious smile even while their limbs would hand by a few strands of muscle. 

The next duel has begun and a certain man made his way through the crowd, inconspicuously tipping a grey hat down to shadow a pair of warm blue eyes, now tracing after the small figure coming out of the east gate.  
A some would call heinous looking teal coloured coat fluttering around them a bit,the man didn't need to see the figures face to know them,but if he wished to he wouldn't be able to after all their face was obstructed by an illusion making hat it would create a shadowy veil on the wearers face you couldn't tell whom they were whichever way you looked, it was one of those old hats the ones the man remembered hearing of in his childhood and how witches would wear them to keep their anonymity in multiple situations later becoming a fashion trend then as all trends do completely disappear.  
The two duelist didnt bow simply flicking their wand and without taking any steps the moment the umpire was out of the circle a loud screech sounded it was the sound of lighting.  
The other figure was a fairly lanky and tall man black greasy hair slicked back, he looked calm and somewhat snobbish looking at the teal coat running around, stumbling like a rabbit trying to avoid the multiple curses and such,the man in the crowd couldn't help but chuckle at just how silly they looked, before they knew it both the duelist and the observer lost sight of the teal coat and then it reappeared they had givin him their back enraged he immediately threw a curse it hit and the crowd bellowed the man was ready to go home spouting something about "the foolishness of turning your back on your enemies and such"but he saw something and so did the man observing from above his auburn eyebrows raised in amusement,  
the coat he had hit it fell like a lifeless rag for it was but a piece of clothing and just as he realised it was too late he felt a painful impact hitting him and he flew  
The crowd ceased their bellowing only to explode once again .  
The teal coat now not wearing their coat but the white blouse and regular trousers ran to grab their coat waving a bit as they disappeared through the gate the observer stood and made his was out they were still a few more duels and then the main event but he had seen what he came for.


	2. Train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader intro kind of

Y/n slid down their seat at the train completely exhausted, having been dropped at the station since 6 in the morning it was almost 11 now their parent insisted on dropping them first and leaving since their sister was also due to leave to their own respective schools the same day and were so much more important ,so y/n was stuck just sitting in the trainstation like an abandoned lost luggage just watching the clock tick as they yawned over and over,the old seats of the Hogwarts Express have never looked so comfortable before they planned on simply spending the entire trip catching some sleep but were interrupted as the doors to the compartment slid open harshly,a loud bout of girlish giggles echoed around , y/n reluctantly looked up as the giggling stooped abruptly, in the doorway a band of girls stood almost shocked to see another human being, "err excuse me"the voice sounded ten time as shrill in y/n very tired and now sensitive ears "huh"the sound came out dumbly out of y/n lips and they couldn't really formulate  
"Uhh were..this is"the girl went in to say "it's out usual compartment do you mind looking for another one please"a sharp looking girls interjected from behind the first one .  
she didnt sound that rude, but the whole ordeal was just too annoying "uh sure"  
y/n mumbled barely getting to their feet and reaching to their small bag filled with some stuff to keep them distracted whilst they waited.  
The girls were giggling again and y/n couldn't take it anymore as they side stepped the unmoving band of now babbling girls y/n felt their face heat up at the awkwardness of the situation and couldn't help but mumble "you can go in now you know" the girls whom probably didnt hear anything almost fell over each other as they went in laughing in a loud retelling of what just happened  
y/n thought that it would be easy to find another compartment,but they hadn't realised that the train was about five minutes from departure and so almost all of the compartments were either completely filled, or just not very welcoming to a new arrival.  
And so with no choice but to look in the next cart y/n went to open the the inbetween carts the door, but it slided open and at that same moment the train moved , they tripped completely pummeling into the unfortunate person whom opened the door y/n expected it to be the trolley lady and readied themselves to a bit of a scolding but as they looked up having had both of their forearms seized to keep their balance they realised it wasn't infact the trolley lady.  
"Are you alright there y/n "professor dumbledore asked smiling a bit  
Why was he on the train "shouldn't be walking around when the train is just departing" he said looking y/n over  
"I know I was just..looking for an empty compartment" y/n wanted to ask why he was there but before they couldn't professor dumbledore had pulled them up and was now leading them through to the next cart "you're in luck I'm sitting in a cart all by myself"he said "you can stay with me!"  
Y/n desperately wanted to refuse it was awkward enough they'd basically fell on him and if they stay in a cart together for eight hours they'll have to make some small talk and just interact generally it wasn't as though professor dumbledore was a bad person to be stuck with but still.  
Before y/n knew it they were sitting infront of professor dumbledore in what seemed to them like a tense silence but seemed to the professor as a comfortable one.  
Oh god they should say something if this silence stretches any longer it'll just turn into a tense atmosphere oh god what should they even say honestly this whole thing was such a mistake I should've jumped through the window when I had the chance!!  
"So"the word came out befor y/n could even think they almost wondered who had spoken"uh I didn't know that teachers took the train too" they looked out the window  
Dumbledore hummed he was looking intently at them warm blue eyes seemed a bit glassy he looked down a bit"yes but I thought I might do it this year for the sake of nostalgia I suppose"he chuckled as if an unspoken joke was said y/n simply nodded the professor seemed lost in thought as he looked out the window y/n suddenly felt very tired the exhaustion of the morning catching they leaned a bit on their side they might as well get comfortable the trip was long maybe they could finish some of the book they brought with them or.

Y/n was shook awake,an all too familiar voice saying something about being here or there or something,they almost fell off their seat,sleep still clouding their eyes, they almost asked what was prof Dumbledore doing in their room, when they remembered .  
they had reached the school and y/n was yet to even change into their robes, professor dumbledore was smiling a bit too friendly,y/n wondered why didnt he just wake them up before but just as they resigned that idea he went in "pardon me you just seemed in desperate need of some shut eye"he smiled getting up to leave he stopped at the door and looked back "oh and y/n"he lifted a finger smiling and tapped the side of his mouth and left y/n furrowed their eyebrows and reached up their face was wet.  
They had drolled while they slept apparently,their face flushed as they hurried to change this whole thing was just so unbearable they probably had looked so ridiculous .


	3. The best room in Hogwarts

Who ever said the gryffindor common room was the best room in Hogwarts was and idiot.  
The room was almost always cluttered and there was always always a gaggle of screeching girls gossip about anyone who dared even think of studying in the room.  
Y/n knew what the best room was   
And it certainly wasn't the crowded common room even if it was somewhat cozy. 

The door that materialized infront of professor Dumbledore was simply a too good of a temptation.   
And he,he was all too familiar with temptations,speaking of,gillert had made another move althought unoticed by the ministry it wasn't by albus,his heart simply clenched and seemed to forget how to beat to an appropriate rhythm,he was spotted in Sweden,so close yet so so far,what else could he be doing there other than building his power even more, Dumbledore remembered when they had discussed the swedish short snout and how they simply had to pay a visit and see one for themselves,study the properties of dragon skin and its ability to rebuff curses and hexes,he almost caught himself smiling at the thought of that charming blonde boy,his hand reached for the handle but he stopped it and turned around.   
Yet  
Albus was never very good when it came to temptations.

Y/n sat themselves down on the comfortable pillow the room made for them and started to empty their bag of borrowed books and their no spill never ending mug of coffee.  
They had been meaning to get their reading over with last week but couldn't what with the incident in the girls bathroom the poor couple couldn't hear the end of it,both slythiren and gryffindor lost over 20 points and the prefects simply wouldn't let a single student go unwatched the whole week.  
Y/n spotted something from the side of their eyes and they almost jumped something long was materializing to the side of the room .  
A sound of a heavy door startled y/n out of their observation. 

The two met each others gaze sheepishly the room was quiet for a long moment   
"Oh"they simultaneously said   
"M/yn"the professor talked first   
"I-i was just uhh"they felt the book in their grasp and looked down then up"my books"  
"Oh..is that s-"  
"Yup just came to get them-"  
"Mmhm"  
"Forgot them last uhh"  
"I see I was simply doing rounds"  
"Ooh"they nodded at each other for moment then y/n began putting their books in the bag a little too quickly   
The professor found himself stuck between going out and coming in .  
Y/n was obviously here to stay but now tha they met the two certainly would have to go their separate ways.  
As much as he wanted to learn more of the secret dueler he simply couldn't have a student become fixated with the mirror.   
They passed him and he stepped out closing the door "well see you!"  
But as y/n turned the professors eyes caught something he hadn't expected to see he let them leave nonetheless. 

It was around midnight the dorms had closed and inky a few teachers were doing their usual rounds .  
Albus Dumbledore found himself tossing and turning nonstop you'd think he was sleeping on hot coals with the way he was turning and tossing tossing and turning.  
He knew what he wanted to do   
And simply decided to throw caution to the wind he would only look for a bit just to ease his heartache even a little.

Y/n had sneaked out startling the fat lady painting as they moved under an unseen charm,their book bag seemed a bit heavier than before but they needed to get this done if they wanted to have any chance of survival in the summer .  
As they made their way to the usual corridor the sound of steps startled them to jog,the echo wasnt that distinct and you couldn't truly tell the distance between you and the other person but they still jogged book bag slamming into their side,The door materialized and they stepped in stumbling a bit fearing being caught .  
They leaned a bit their forehead to the door as they breathed out for a long moment ,they dropped the unseen and turned around only to be shocked still.  
Right infront of them was a mirror it wasnt the mirror that startled them but who stood infront of it.  
Profess albus Dumbledore was standing his eyebrows raised in almost a copy of y/n expression.   
They just looked at each other y/n reached their hand to the door but it was already gone.


End file.
